<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Size by Kaerith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008835">Perfect Size</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith'>Kaerith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Prompt One-Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, M/M, Micropenis, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:26:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rumor, Geralt knows, that has spread around the brothels of the Continent and then to a lot of the common folk: <i>Witchers are hung like stallions.</i></p><p>The worst thing about it is that it's true. All of his brothers have complained about how they can't have proper sex, and so has Geralt. He has never found a whore willing to look at him without fear or, worse, laughter. So he stopped trying to bed anyone decades ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Prompt One-Shots [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette, Witcher Kink Meme (Dreamwidth)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Size</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by prompt: <a href="https://witcherkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/429.html?thread=483501#cmt483501">Geralt/Jaskier, Geralt has a micropenis</a>.<br/>"That rumor about Witchers having huge dicks is absolutely true -except for Geralt. The additional Trials/experimentations completely reverse that effect of the Trial of the Grasses and now he only has a tiny lil nub<br/>+ For Geralt being super insecure about it, shyly covering his little prick with his hand/fingers to hide it from view<br/>+++ For Jaskier being *really* turned on and drooling to get his mouth on it. It's so small he could keep suckling/warming it for hours..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a rumor, Geralt knows, that has spread around the brothels of the Continent and then to a lot of the common folk: <i>Witchers are hung like stallions.</i></p><p>The worst thing about it is that it's true. All of his brothers have complained about how they can't have proper sex, and so has Geralt. He has never found a whore willing to look at him without fear or, worse, laughter. So he stopped trying to bed anyone decades ago.</p><p>He takes care of himself when it's needed. He spends a lot of time alone, so he's well used to it. </p><p>Healers and other witchers obviously know about the stigma, so he has kept his modesty for over seventy years. Never fully unclothed for anyone in that time.</p><p>Then he starts being followed by a curious bard who is insistent about asking questions. <i>Why are witcher's eyes like that? Can you see in the dark? I've heard that witchers eat raw meat-- that's not true, is it?</i> Geralt dreads the question about what is in his trousers and finally stops obsessing over that fear about three months in when the bard hasn't showed any interest in broaching that topic.</p><p>By that time it is clear that Jaskier may not have any interest in sex with Geralt, but unfortunately the <i>reverse</i> isn't true. At first it's just Geralt being a little pent up with the lack of privacy making him abstain from his usual methods, but then the idea of “sex” and “Jaskier” somehow become linked in his mind. He starts imagining how Jaskier's hands would feel on his chest; what kissing his pink lips might be like. He maybe begins to stand closer to him to take in his smell and body heat. Jaskier notices, but seems to chalk it up to Geralt warming up to him as a friend. He definitely does, Geralt concludes, when one day Jaskier turns to smile at him and says, "You can sit next to me. Don't need to stand around lurking." His eyes and smile go soft and gentle. "We're friends, Geralt. If you want some human touch we can do that."</p><p>Jaskier's offer is generous and Geralt accepts. He sits next to him, touching shoulders. He'll let their arms brush when they're walking side-by-side. Jaskier offers to rub his neck and shoulders when the tension builds up to an aching clench in his muscles.</p><p>When it is true summer the true temptation begins. Jaskier is the most immodest man Geralt has ever met. He unlaces his shirts in the heat as they travel and will strip entirely and swim when they rest or make camp close to a suitable body of water. Even if they are in the middle of rolling hills or forests, Jaskier will remove his shirt and trousers and walk in his drawers, letting the sun blaze down on his sweaty torso or beam down and dapple his skin with the shadows of leaves.</p><p>Jaskier's penis is not stallion-sized. Geralt figures that it must be regular human male-sized, because it seems nicely proportional to his body.</p><p>Jaskier doesn't ever nag Geralt to join him in the water and has appeared to obey the witcher's request to be left alone when he does choose to bathe. At least Geralt's senses have never caught any indications that Jaskier had come to lurk by the water to get a glimpse of him, and the bard is often dozing or busy with chores or his music when he returns to him.</p><p>In early autumn the bard made one comment when he was unfortunately present when Geralt had to request a special item from an armorer. "A codpiece? That makes sense. Don't tell me you wear one all the time, Geralt! I'm pretty sure that's unhealthy." Then he added in a quieter voice as the armorer was turned away, "I've heard the rumors. Please don't keep yourself uncomfortable on my account. You're my friend; feel free to go without it whenever you like."</p><p>Geralt had growled at him to shut up, but the bard appeared to see his blush even in the glow of the smith's forge and just patted his shoulder before turning away and never raising the issue again.</p><p>Now, though, they were maybe a week from parting. Jaskier had been looking at Geralt strangely, and the witcher had become less talkative and more closed-off than he had been for months. They were spending a night at an inn just two days' travel from Oxenfurt, where Jaskier had said he would spend the winter. They had arrived in the afternoon and Jaskier had taken a nap immediately, which was odd, but then performed until early in the morning for the townspeople. Geralt had spent all that time in a corner drinking, even listening to all of Jaskier's music because he knew that he would like to be able to remember as much about his friend this winter as he could. They hadn't discussed whether they would meet again, and Geralt's insides were already aching with the expected loss of what Jaskier had given him this year.</p><p>They retired to their shared room and Geralt stoked the fire so it could warm the space before Jaskier's body could cool down after the exertion of his dancing. The bard was uncharacteristically quiet, and sat in a chair having only removed his doublet.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me follow you," the bard says. "I know it was a rough beginning, but I like to think that we're friends now."</p><p>"Yes," Geralt said, keeping his eyes on the fire and prodding it unnecessarily with the poker. The silence stretched and Geralt added, "We are friends. Thank you for your companionship. I know I don't say much, but you really made this year much more pleasant."</p><p>"That's great!" Jaskier chirped. "Really! I mean, people are terrible, and you are pretty wonderful and deserve a lot more appreciation and respect than you get."</p><p>Even Geralt can tell that there is a sort of hollowness to Jaskier's tone. He turns his head just enough to look at Jaskier's face and sees that it is set in a sad expression before the bard notices that he's looking and forces a smile.</p><p>"I am also sad," Geralt admits bravely. "I know the traveling has been hard for you, and you won't likely do it again, but I can come and visit."</p><p>Jaskier sits up straighter and blinks at him. "I thought you wouldn't want me to travel with you again."</p><p>"I thought <i>you</i> wouldn't want to."</p><p>Jaskier laughed with relief. "The moment you come off of your mountain, I'll be willing to meet up with you again."</p><p>Geralt nods and smiles just a little bit at the flames.</p><p>"...But there's one more thing you should probably know," Jaskier adds hesitantly. "I've tried not to show it and make you uncomfortable, but I have become quite enamoured of you. You don't seem to be interested in sex or romance, and I would <i>of course</i> remain completely appropriate..."</p><p>Geralt's head swiveled. "What?" His voice was a little too loud, and his confusion and surprise were making him frown, and Jaskier cringed back into the chair. "Oh, fuck, I didn't mean to say it like that," Geralt said, flinching and schooling himself back into his usual blank demeanor.</p><p>Jaskier winced and then raised his hands and waved them at him. "No, no! Please don't do that stoic thing! If you're angry at me, you can be angry, Geralt."</p><p>"I'm not angry," he said, consciously relaxing. "I have had... thoughts of that nature as well."</p><p>Comprehension and delight dawned on Jaskier's face. "You really..."</p><p>Geralt knotted his fingers together. "Witchers tend to be," he indicated his groin. "No one has ever been exactly... pleased to see me that way."</p><p>Jaskier got up from his chair only to kneel on the floor in front of him with their knees only inches apart. "I have no fear of whatever your have in your drawers. I have been with women and men and eunuchs and even a person of two sexes. Pleasure comes in many forms, and sex is not just penetration."</p><p>Geralt has to catch hold of his heart and his hopes before they try to lift away from him. "I know the reputation witchers have, but I'm... different. Went through more mutations, and they...." He shook his head and shrugged, not able to say it out loud. His face was hot, and he knew he was blushing, and it was tempting to look back at the fire instead of Jakier's earnest face.</p><p>The bard slowly reached out to touch his hand. "I promise that nothing you tell or show me will be shared with anyone. You may think that because I'm a bard that I can't--"</p><p>Geralt pulled his hands apart and turns them over so he can hold on to Jaskier's. "It's not that. I haven't shown myself to anyone in many years. But you deserve to know what I am before you make any commitments." He stood up and began to work at his clothes.</p><p>"Geralt, your body doesn't make you 'who you are.'"</p><p>The witcher pulled his shirt off first, because that was the easiest part. Jaskier had seen that much before, and even tended to wounds. "You deserve to have someone who can satisfy you, and if I can't do that for you, I will... not be happy, myself." He was rather proud of himself for putting his thoughts into words, and it seemed to convince Jaskier because he let his hands drop to his lap and sat back on his heels with a nod.</p><p>Geralt had to turn away in shame as he removed his trousers and shorts. He awkwardly kept his knees as close together as he could, afraid to give the bard even a hint at what was between his thighs. He needed to be able to see Jaskier's face when he first saw it, to know if Jaskier was giving him lies and platitudes. His face burned as he cupped his genitals and turned around. Jaskier's eyes were surprisingly locked onto his face, and it would almost have been easier for Geralt if they hadn't made eye contact which had given the moment even more tension.</p><p>When Jaskier finally looked down Geralt could see him register the lack of what Geralt was hiding. If Geralt were truly hiding what everyone <i>knew</i> a witcher had, both his hands wouldn't have been enough.</p><p>Jaskier shifted, as if to get up, and Geralt bit his lip and pulled his hands away. He knew what Jaskier saw, and Geralt's fear and mortification meant that his small dick couldn't perk up to at least try to make the best impression that it could. Limp against his balls, Geralt's penis was a small, wrinkled thing when retracted and unaroused, though it would emerge to almost the size of his thumb when he worked himself to arousal.</p><p>Geralt looked down at his groin and could barely see his genitals through his pubic hair, which had also gone white with his second round of mutations. He could hear Jaskier stand up and was wondering if his friend was going to leave immediately. Jaskier didn't; he walked closer and took one of his hands and then cupped his face with the other to lift his chin.</p><p>"Geralt, you're beautiful."</p><p>The witcher had to look at him to see if the bard was telling the truth. He seemed serious despite a gentleness to his hands and voice.</p><p>"Really, darling, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If you never want to show it to me again or for me to touch it, that's fine."</p><p>"No, I do," Geralt said quickly.</p><p>"Then you just need to tell me what you like and when you would like it," Jaskier said firmly, like that issue was settled. "What I do need to know, right now, is if you would allow me to kiss you." There was finally a little bit of an edge to Jaskier's voice, a hint of tender aggression. When Geralt nodded, Jaskier kissed him. On the mouth. And it wasn't a polite, courtly thing; the bard coaxed Geralt's mouth open and licked inside and tilted his head and the witcher was taken aback by how much movement a kiss could require. It stole his breath and made sparks of fire jump down his spine and make his guts clench in a warm ache, and his dick began to bravely stiffen.</p><p>Jaskier finally broke away to smile and lead him over to the bed. "Sit down. Do you mind if I remove my clothes?"</p><p>Geralt nodded and watched Jaskier bare his body. Geralt had already become familiar with its appearance, but he was eager to learn the feel, tastes, and intimate smells of him. He wrapped his arms around Jaskier and pulled him down onto the bed, pressing them together as much as he could. Jaskier laughed quietly and stroked his back and hair and face as they kissed again and again. The bard's cock was a long and stiff and rubbed spots of liquid onto their skin, but so did Geralt's. The witcher was very pleased at learning that similarity.</p><p>"Will you let me touch you?" Jaskier asked. Geralt nodded and made space between their bellies, and then Jaskier's fingers gently began to explore the witcher's most shameful area. For the first time since he had discovered his last mutations, Geralt let his fear and chagrin melt away as his partner let the golden eyes watch his face, which showed nothing by pleasure and fondness. Jaskier, at last, wrapped his hand around Geralt's hard cock and Geralt couldn't stop himself from pushing into it.</p><p>"Go ahead," Jaskier encouraged, and Geralt hid his face next to Jaskier's neck and fucked into the bard's grip until he came with a drawn-out grunt. Jaskier pulled his hand away and wiped it on the sheet before rubbing it up and down Geralt's back. The bard didn't know whether the witcher was actually crying or just breathing oddly, but he soothed him and gave him time just the same.</p><p>"I hope it was good," Jaskier said, with only a hint of nerves. He was mostly certain that Geralt had liked it, but the man could act strangely when it came to his emotions.</p><p>Geralt's face lifted up enough for him to move off of Jaskier and settle next to him with his head on the bard's shoulder, and he kissed Jaskier's cheek. "Yeah. It's... been a long time. And no one has ever..." He shook his head slightly and didn't finish the sentence. Jaskier hushed his internal curiosity; his ego didn't need to know whether Geralt was a virgin or just hadn't had any sexual company for a long time.</p><p>"Mmm, I'm glad. You actually are the perfect size, you know," Jaskier puts a kiss on Geralt's hair and smiles to himself, hoping his partner will take the bait.</p><p>He does. "Perfect size for what?"</p><p>"My mouth," Jaskier says like it isn't a big deal. He can feel Geralt's entire body go rigid as the man thinks about that. The bard teases him some more. "I love sucking cock, and yours would be the perfect size. I bet I could get every inch on my tongue and bury my nose in your curls."</p><p>Jaskier starts to jack himself off loosely, thinking about it. He wasn't going to shy away from the word "small" in his mind in relation to Geralt's dick, and it had, indeed, felt like a small cock that would be delicious to have in his mouth. Unlike anything bigger, Jaskier bet that he could hold that completely inside of his mouth for <i>hours.</i> The idea of just sucking on the Witcher's dick as he sharpened his swords or even meditated, giving Geralt constant pleasure, made him harder and wetter in his hand. "If you would let me, I would keep your cock safe and warm for hours. You wouldn't have to do anything but just let me hold you in my mouth."</p><p>"Fuck," Geralt groaned. "Would you really?"</p><p>Jaskier brought his left hand from under his head and indicated his own erection. "What else do you think I've been thinking about? Do you see how wet you've made me?"</p><p>Geralt raised a hand. "Can I?"</p><p>"Of course." Jaskier let Geralt take over and explore the texture and sensitivity for a couple of minutes until he began to guide Geralt's motions to be harder and faster. "Tighter, lovely, just- yeah." Jaskier came. Geralt, who had sat up halfway through to get a better angle for his wrist as well as watch Jaskier's face, licked his hand clean and admired the bard's eyelashes. He had never done that to anyone else, and felt almost as good now as he had when his friend had brought him to climax a handful of minutes ago.</p><p>Jaskier opened his eyes, yawned, and then chuckled. "Sorry. Come here." He wiggled his fingers at the witcher and Geralt spread himself back on top of him to partake in more kissing. "That was very good, darling. I enjoyed it, and it feels like you did, too."</p><p>Geralt blushed as that comment made him realize that Jaskier could feel his cock dig into the bard's body. "Sorry," he said, but a hand on his arm prevented him from moving away. Jaskier's blue eyes danced mischievously.</p><p>"Would you let me use my mouth?" He asked, making Geralt's eyes drop down to look at his red, spit-slicked lips. He felt his dick throb and he nodded, too shy to speak. "Sit here on my chest," Jaskier directed. "Put your hands on the wall and then fuck my mouth until you finish. I will let you know if it's too much."</p><p>Geralt had never imagined straddling his friend's ribcage and leaning forward to feed his dick into the bard's mouth, but it was probably a sight he would pleasure himself to the entire winter. Jaskier took the entire modest length and closed his lips around the base, leaving Geralt's cock engulfed in a wet, hot cavern. When Jaskier started to lick and suck, the feelings were even better. Geralt couldn't stop himself from thrusting further in, but he was able to hold back most of his strength. Jaskier kept his eyes closed for the most part, somehow looking extremely satisfied with his task. When the man opened his eyes just so he could wink and then started to hum, Geralt lost all his patience and hunched over the bard's head to fuck as deeply as quickly as he could until he came and Jaskier swallowed everything he had to give.</p><p>Geralt pulled out but stayed on his knees for a minute, resting his head on one of the arms braced against the wall. His heartbeat was racing (for a witcher) and he had to wipe drool off of his chin because his mouth must have been wide open when he came.</p><p>"Perfect size," Jaskier said again, his voice betraying pride along with a satisfied sleepiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to check out another fill for this prompt by JustSimpleThings: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383398">The Biggest Insecurity</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>